pugsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Pugs Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Care of your pug: *Pug Health Pugs require a fair amount of consistent and ongoing care. On the surface this may seem like a lot of work, but it really isn’t. The things you’ll need to do take only a matter of minutes each week, and in one case, some common sense and vigilance. Facial Folds: Those adorable wrinkles and crinkles on a Pugs face are called folds, and in between those folds accumulates a whole hodgepodge of stuff. This stuff gets in there because Pugs spend a lot of time with their face mashed against the carpet, the ground and of course, their food bowls. Add to all this a mix of dried tears and mucous, and you’ve got yourself some stuff in those folds. Your job is to cleanthose facial folds out to make sure they don’t develop any infections or fungus there. Since all that stuff makes a Pug smell a bit boggy, you’ll also be keeping your Pug smelling nice in the process. Cleaning a Pugs facial folds is pretty easy, as long as he cooperates. Start this routine immediately, and your Pug should be cooperative, if not happy about your touching his folds. The only tools you need for this is a Q-Tip, a cup of warm water and some Vaseline. Dip the Q-Tip in warm water and gently run it in the folds above the nose, and below the eyes. After you’ve gotten the stuff out, apply a thin layer of Vaseline inside the fold above the nose and presto, you’re done…Nothing to it. You can do this once a week, or sooner if your Pug starts to smell. Nail Clipping: Newsflash! Pugs nails grow extremely fast. You’ve got a couple of choices here. You can start learning how to do this yourself from week one, or you can take your Pug someplace to have it done. Vets and groomers will do this for you for a small fee, which is good, but if you’re not squeamish, and your Pug is amenable, why not do ityourself? If you’re going to do it yourself, one of the best times to do this is when your Pug is in her deep sleep on your lap at night. She may wake up, but she’ll likely won’t be motivated enough to put up a struggle. Keep styptic powder in case you cut to far and clip the vein and a Q-Tip to apply it. To avoid cutting too far, simply cut the curved part of the nail only and make sure the clipper of the nails is someone in your house who has a steady hand. Clip those nails every 2 weeks, and for your dogs comfort and health, be vigilant about this. Nails that grow too long can cause discomfort from your Pug not standing high enough on his paws, and eventually cause bleeding and breakdown of the pasterns which will cause long term discomfort when walking. Teeth Cleaning: Taking care of a dogs teeth is one of the most overlooked aspects of dog care. Milk Bones are all well and good for minimal maintenance, but it’s a very good idea to clean your dog’s teeth from time to time. It’s also very easy. Go to your local pet store, pick yourself up a toothbrush and some flavored toothpaste and do some brushing. If you get your Pug used to this, she’ll welcome the tasty toothpaste and make it easy for you. If you can’t do it, your vet will probably be willing to do it for you, provided you and your Pug are nice to him or her. More info at this website: http://www.pugvillage.com/pug-health/general-pug-care